1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improvement in large size tires for trucks and other heavy vehicles, and more particularly to an imporvement of a structure for reinforcing bead sections of such tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a tire of this type comprises, as shown in FIG. 1, a carcass 2 of a single ply arranged in a substantially radial direction of the tire or semi-radial tire, wherein a carcass ply forms a small angle of 10.degree.-20.degree., or at most an angle of less than 30.degree., with respect to the mid-circumferential plane of the tire and is provided with a hard rubber stock 11 (see FIG. 1) with JIS hardness greater than 80, and a relatively soft rubber stock 12 with JIS hardness of about 50 to 60, disposed above a bead core 3 between the carcass main portion 2 and the turn-up portion 2' of the carcass ply 2.